PS139
/ |title_ja=VS ライチュウ |title_ro=VS Raichu |image=PS139.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=11 |number=139 |location=Mt. Silver Lake of Rage Team Rocket HQ |prev_round=Really Raikou & Entirely Entei II |next_round=Do-Si-Do with Dodrio }} or (Japanese: VS ライチュウ VS Raichu) is the 139th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot arrives at Mt. Silver with Blue's Charizard. At the hot springs on the mountain, Sabrina receives a call on her Pokégear from Lt. Surge, who asks if her wrist is better. Afterwards, she asks him how his investigation is doing. Lt. Surge starts telling her about all the incidents reported in Johto being traced back to Team Rocket, with the latest being around the Lake of Rage. He questions the incidents in which had left and that Team Rocket should have been dissolved, and concludes that someone is gathering former members of Team Rocket to wreak havoc with the team's name. As Lt. Surge enters a store named "RageCandyBar", he suspects it to be a normal shop until he hears something from the basement. Using his to make a hole, he jumps into it and discovers a factory. Wanting to discover the owner of the factory, the Masked Man appears from behind him. Lt. Surge sends out three of his to stop the Masked Man's movements. The Masked Man asks him how he found the basement. Lt. Surge answers that since he is an expert on the , he is sensitive to electric fields, so he could hear the faint sounds of the machines. The Masked Man calls out his to attack. Lt. Surge orders his Raichu to use his tail to stop the Houndour as he maximizes his electricity from the air, so that Lt. Surge can question the Masked Man. Before he can question him, multiple wild Houndour appear around them. The Masked Man explains that his own Houndour had called the wild ones. As the Houndour howl, Lt. Surge and his Raichu are disabled of their movements. The Masked Man threatens Lt. Surge by telling him that he will meet the same fate as from before. However, Lt. Surge reveals that he had set a timer on his suit. Since he was not able to capture his target within five minutes, it releases multiple Electrode to use , allowing him to escape. The Masked Man decides not to worry about him as he is an ex-member of Team Rocket. Afterwards, Lt. Surge, exhausted from the battle, heads to the Lake of Rage and notices some bubbling in the water, coming from something frozen on the bottom. Major events * Lt. Surge battles the Masked Man. * Lt. Surge flees from the Masked Man. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * (flashback) * (flashback) * Lt. Surge * Sabrina * Masked Man * s (flashback) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * (Lt. Surge's; multiple) * (Lt. Surge's; ×3) * (Sabrina's) * (Masked Man's) * (multiple) * (N, G, and U forms; flashback) * (flashback) Trivia Errors * The Unown G form in the flashback is missing its top prong. In other languages |fr_eu= |ko= |pt_br=VS Raichu |es_eu= |vi=VS Raichu }} de:Kapitel 139 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS139 fr:Chapitre 139 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA139 zh:PS139